


【言切】情人节巧克力

by relic_of_oblivion



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_of_oblivion/pseuds/relic_of_oblivion
Summary: 言切的病态情人节。巧克力play有。是刀。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Emiya Kiritsugu, 言切
Kudos: 17





	【言切】情人节巧克力

“所以这是藤村送给你的？”

绮礼手上拿着一个巴掌大小包装精致的小盒子。白底蓝花的纸面，深蓝的丝带系成平整的蝴蝶结，边角被细致拉过，一看就知道是花过心思的。

“嗯。”切嗣低低地应道。

一切起源于大河要手作情人节巧克力。士郎不知道怎么的也兴致勃勃想跟着做，一起买了材料还怂恿她来家里。大河洗模具的时候，士郎把切嗣从房间里拖了出来，说原料买多了，不如切嗣也做着玩。切嗣从来不会拒绝士郎的请求，即使偶尔它们稍微有一点无理。如果溺爱孩子有标尺可以测量，他无疑在最大值的尽头。

说是手作，按大河的水准也做不出太复杂的东西。把成品融化成浆倒进模具，在根据喜好用各色的糖粒装饰在表层，内里也可以根据喜好填焦糖或彩虹糖一类，最后包装好就完成了。大河做了好几个，拿着包得最细致的那盒送给切嗣，说作为打扰了的谢礼。

绮礼不置可否地放下盒子，目光移到桌上的盘子，“那这个是你做的？”

切嗣点了点头，颧骨的皮肤有点烧。绮礼盯着那东西多一秒，窘迫的不适感就更盛一分。

模具有圆形五角星形和心形的，但盘子里的只有心形。切嗣把巧克力倒进模具后开始发愣，被士郎一边说教“凝固就不好装饰了”一边推过来一碟白色糖粒。切嗣捻起一小撮，有少许颗粒硬邦邦落在模具边缘，另一些沉进巧克力里，露在外面的半截让切嗣想起尸体上蛆的前段。他立刻打消了这个联想，这不是健康的思维方式，更不该在此时此刻产生。一阵自我厌恶升腾而上，好在触到士郎的笑容时烟消云散。

绮礼的拇指和食指捏着一颗心，接触位置的巧克力黏糊糊沾上指腹。他对切嗣张开手，切嗣低头把食指含在口中舔干净，拇指的巧克力被绮礼涂在下巴上，像用擦手布般顺手。

那颗爱心落在地上，血肉模糊的表面沾着灰尘和绮礼的指印，依稀可见原来的形状。

切嗣被绮礼盯了一阵，接着理所当然地被按倒在桌面。和服的领口被撕到胸下，两颗巧克力压在乳尖上。接着腿被分开，带着棱角的东西抵进肠道。脱模时的表面和模下有弧度的面形成了锐角，原来用身体感受比手指触碰更锋利，好在只持续了一会就被体温融化了。

绮礼的手指插进来，按着巧克力在某个点上摩擦，直到它越来越小，化成狼狈的浆液。切嗣不能控制身体的痉挛，至少他可以不发出声音。士郎在客厅里写作业，他需要不被打扰的环境。

乳头上的巧克力只化了一点。绮礼捏起一颗，用锐利的那边划乳尖上的小孔。切嗣咬着手腕瑟缩了一下，他躲避的样子在绮礼眼里最多叫情趣。手下稍微用力，巧克力四分五裂，伴随硬生生从喉咙口压回去的泣音。二月的冬木并不暖和，没化的巧克力如石子般碎在切嗣的乳晕上，乳头立刻肿胀起来，被绮礼捻着掐了几遍，糊成一片的巧克力下透着鲜红的色泽。

切嗣偏着头，手背挡着眼睛，脸颊的皮肤浮着水光。身体成了画布，绮礼的手指在上面肆无忌惮地涂抹，但他成不了一幅画，他只是一张用过即丢的草稿。

巧克力浆从股缝流到桌上。绮礼的阴茎毫无准备捅进身体里，粘稠，干涩，且疼痛。切嗣努力张开腿，试图让自己好受一些，但绮礼抽插起来，痛从静止变成动态，更深入，更无法反抗。

在一厢情愿的折磨里，切嗣却没法控制地硬了。

这事实让白天被士郎消解的自我厌恶又一次汹涌而来，它和绮礼的阴茎一起侵犯冲撞着切嗣的内部，逐渐膨胀，让外壳不堪承受。

好像要裂开了……咬在齿间的腕骨一并堵住了呼吸，再怎么抽气也不能缓解窒息感。切嗣无意识地后仰，后腰拱起极致的弧度，被绮礼一把按回去。

切嗣最终放松了所有力气，唯一记得不能发出太大声音，喘息听起来像垂死的呢喃，失神而口齿不清。不知怎么的刺激到绮礼，他钳住切嗣的膝盖粗暴压在两边，用切嗣不能承受的力度鞭挞他的身体，切嗣反而不再呻吟，直到高潮也没发出一点声响。

他躺了一会，那段时间意识离开了躯体。再清醒时腰以下软得没有力气，绮礼正从他的体内离开，留下填不满的空洞和一屁股精液。

切嗣被拽起来，因站不稳摔倒在地。绮礼的阴茎贴在脸边，切嗣温顺捧着操过他的肉棒，细致地舔干净，放回内裤，拉好裤链。他感觉到绮礼摸了摸他的头发，像摸狗一样。而他跟婊子似的跪着，衣衫不整乳头肿胀，胸口沾着自己刚射的精液。

绮礼离开了。切嗣在心里祈祷他没走正门，因为那样一定会经过客厅。他拉平领口，把腰带重新系好，扶着桌腿慢慢站起身，抽了一张纸巾擦干净下巴。

盘子里还剩最后一颗巧克力。切嗣犹豫了片刻，伸手把它放进口中。他含了一会，只觉得这段时间身体越来越糟，连是苦是甜也分辨不清了。

“老爹！你来帮我看看这一题的解法……”

切嗣回过神，士郎不知道什么时候跑进厨房抓住了他的衣袖。他闻了闻切嗣，立刻看向桌上，惊讶道：“怎么自己全吃掉了？我以为老爹要送人呢。”

“啊，抱歉，本来想留给士郎的，一不留神就……”

切嗣笑了笑，任养子拉着自己往客厅走。

即使穿好衣服，寒意还是堆积在体内。他掩着口鼻打了个喷嚏，然后开始剧烈咳嗽。士郎手忙脚乱把他拉回房间塞进被子里，冲了药盯着他喝下，期间一阵小大人似的数落。切嗣微笑着听他抱怨，不时点头，保证一定注意身体后，士郎终于关上门。

药效迅速侵蚀着切嗣神志，落进黑暗的瞬间，模糊地浮起最后一个念头——

情人节巧克力，终究没能送出去。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！  
> 这是我第一次用情人节题材产粮。言切，把甜蜜节日过成折磨的硬核cp，你值得去磕！【咆哮  
> 努力在今天肝完了。我这种万年单身狗的台历上根本没有情人节的概念，昨天熬夜熬着熬着一看手机，哎2.14了，顿时责任感大爆发，就有了这篇。没什么剧情，核心还是绮礼折磨切嗣的故事，只不过这次是感情上的折磨。  
> 读者大人们食用愉快~


End file.
